


Bunnicula's Erotic Tales

by SwiftWindSpirit



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Anal, Animal Transformation, Bulges, Deepthroating, Dracula Influence/References, Dreams, Flirting, Frottage, Hypnotism, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rape, Teasing, Transformation, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftWindSpirit/pseuds/SwiftWindSpirit
Summary: Bunnicula has had longing love for Chester and cannot handle it anymore so when Mina and Arthur are out at the movies and Harold is fast asleep after a walk, Bunnicula acts on those desires with hypnotism, Magic, and some kinky antics we've all been waiting forever to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Bunnicula’s Erotic Tales

 

Characters are the creations of Authors James and Deborah Howe (Bunnicula, Harold and Chester), WB (Arthur, Mina) and believe it or not, Author Bram Stoker for some of you eagle eyed viewers who know where the names of two of the main characters come from originally. 

The Motivation for this series is Lil Lotus- Kiss My Eyelids 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv_B2bJHmuw

I figured this was the best interpretation in my mind about love Bunnicula has for Chester.

Prologue 

It has been said New Orleans was discovered by the French, yet built in some parts by wealthy elite vampires looking for a place to get away from it all and give their prized pets a place to rest and whose soil had magical elements to it which could guarantee those masters of those pets could leave the area in confidence knowing their pet would be forever kept out of the public’s eye until they were ready to come reclaim their prized pets for the long awaited trip back to Transylvania. 

One such pet, a rabbit, came to New Orleans with the King Of Vampires himself, Dracula, who was looking for some place to house his prized pet of many magical qualities he had saved from the clutches of wolves and named Bunnicula after he had resurrected the bunny and granted him some of his powers and his strength after the bunny had bore a soft spot in the Count’s heart when he looked up at him all mangled and torn up with a look of “help me” in his eyes. 

Dracula fawned over his rabbit and taught him everything he needed to know about being a vampire including sucking vegetables dry by inserting his fangs into them to get the juice out not realizing that some of them had good and bad reactions they gave to Bunnicula so Dracula finally after much trail and error with many different vegetables discovered the safest vegetable for the rabbit to suck dry was a carrot which also calmed him down and made him sleep. So from then on, Dracula fed Bunnicula carrots only to prevent the rabbit from sucking on a vegetable he shouldn’t. 

By the 1830s, Dracula was tired and needed a change of scenery and after many trips to various places across the United States colonies and Illinois, he finally found a place he fell in love with, so much so that he and Bunnicula constructed a building just outside the French Corridor in the young at that time City Of New Orleans and named it the Orlock mansion where Dracula spent many years with his pet rabbit, Bunnicula, resting and regaining his strength before having to head back to Transylvania to continue his rule of the monster world there. During this time Bunnicula befriended many monsters, insects and other creatures as friends, some with benefits, others were just friends. All seemed to be going good until Dracula grew weary of New Orleans fast growth and wanted to get out of there before he and Bunnicula were discovered. 

So Dracula put the Orlock Mansion up for sale and soon a buyer was found and that buyer turned the mansion into apartments and while the conversion was going on, Dracula built a secret basement with a crypt big enough for a vampire rabbit to sleep in during the day. Dracula had the key to the crypt forged from the finest dark forest metals and minerals. He also outfitted the basement with many things for Bunnicula to play with as he was not going to be coming back anytime soon and wanted whomever it was who discovered the basement to wear the key as a necklace like Dracula had when he was constructing the crypt. 

The night his master left him was the day before the new owners who would surely discover him were to take over ownership of the Orlock. Dracula had given the bunny enough carrots to knock him out for many days and so the Count put him in the crypt and locked the door to it forever imprisoning Bunnicula until someone discovered him. 

Several hundred years and tenants would pass by until a young girl from the Midwest and her father took ownership of the Orlock apartments after they moved from Iowa to Louisiana to start a new life after the tragic death of her mother. 

Arthur Monroe, who was the father of Mina Monroe and the owner of the Orlock Apartments quickly set to cleaning the place up to bring new tenants in and had his daughter check the basement for anything which needed to be thrown out. Mina was an adventuresome teenager ever since birth so getting to discover the Orlock secrets was exciting to her so she took on the task with much enthusiasm. 

As she looked around the massive basement, her eyes fell on an old door that was connected to the basement but had been shrouded by the junk in front of it. After Mina cleared the junk, she walked up to the door and tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge so with a more forceful movement of her body against the door, it finally creaked open and she stood in awe at the bonus spare room with all of the crazy monster knick knacks, books, and toys. As she continued to look around the room, she noticed a dark heavy wooded box with Romaninian stenciling on it that looked almost like a box you’d put a rabbit in. When Mina went to open the box which was Bunnicula’s crypt he was fast asleep in, she noticed there was a keyhole so there must be a key around somewhere. 

After much looking around she found the key in a drawer in one of the chests in the basement. She went back to the wooden box and the key fit into the keyhole as it made a click opening the door. She took a look inside but could not see anything since it was pitch black in the box. Not realizing she had awoken a vampire rabbit, she looked at the key and thought it would make a great necklace so she put some strong quality string around it until she could go to the store to get a bracelet chain to put around it. 

As she walked upstairs she heard sounds coming from the basement and figured it was just the sounds of an old building. When she opened the door, her pets, Chester, the tan colored Siamese with one fang sticking out of his mouth, greeted her by meowing and rubbing against her leg. She then was overtaken and almost knocked down by a brown colored with spots big dog, Harold who almost knocked her down as he licked her face and greeted her. 

“Down Boy. Down Harold!” Mina scolded the dog who obeyed her command begrudgedly. 

“I’m sure you two want me to feed you, right? Mina said looking down at the dog and the cat who willingly said in their own languages, yes! 

“Okay boys, let’s get you fed before I go to bed” Mina said as she walked towards the kitchen with Chester and Harold closely following behind her. 

“Ahh Mina, I see you have returned from the basement, did you see anything down there which needed to be thrown away? Arthur asked as he made himself a snack of chips and salsa. 

“No Dad, I didn’t really see anything which needed to be thrown away, but I did come across this cool spare room I’ll have to show you tomorrow” Mina said happily as she smiled at her dad who was eyeing the black key she had as a necklace around her neck. 

“I see you found a key of some sort, it’s really a nice one, where did you find it? Arthur asked 

“I found it in a drawer in a chest down near where I found this cool wooden box” Mina said as she showed the key to Arthur who smiled warmly at his daughter. 

“Tomorrow is going to be very busy for me, Mina, you know we still have a lot of work to do before we even find you a place to go to high school” Arthur said in a serious tone. “I think we should turn in early in order to get an early start in the morning” Arthur suggested to Mina who nodded in agreement. 

“I was just about to feed Harold and Chester before I went up to bed, Dad” Mina said to her father as he took his chips and salsa off the counter. 

“Sounds good to me, they can sleep here in the kitchen until you can get your room arranged to where you want it” Arthur said as he pointed to the rug and basket set up in the kitchen across from the refrigerator. 

Arthur walked over after setting his chips and salsa back down on the counter to give Mina a hug before he picked them back up and headed up to bed. 

“I love you, Dad!” Mina said as her father made his way up the stairs. 

“I love you too, Mina” Arthur said as he walked up the stairs into his bedroom. 

Mina gave Harold his dog food and Chester his favorite salmon dish before she hugged them both and made her way up to bed. 

Downstairs in the basement in the wooden crypt, the fired torches came on revealing a small coffin perfect for a rabbit to sleep in. The lid of the coffin came open revealing Bunnicula who was sleeping like a bat with his head down towards the floor and his feet towards the top. 

He opened his eyes and gave a long stretch gibbering something in Romaninian as he made his way out of the coffin. His stomach was growling and he hadn’t eaten since his master, Dracula had put him in this crypt sometime this morning he believed. 

When he made his way up the steps he transformed his ears into bat wings in order to open the door into the mansion main floor. When he made his way outside into the Mansion main floor and looked out the window, he was shocked at what he saw.. This wasn’t 1830s New Orleans anymore, gone were the horse drawn carriages that were replaced by.. cars? How could this be? He flew around until he saw a calendar which said March 2016!   
He was shell shocked it had been nearly 140years since he last opened his eyes! He took a minute to sit down to try to comprehend the fact his master had abandoned him and left him to fend for himself and that nobody had come to wake him up so whoever it was that woke him up must be his new master. 

But first he needed to tend to his growling stomach before he could even figure out what to do next. He set out to find the kitchen. 

Harold and Chester both were sound asleep until a commotion coming from the hallway startled Chester awake. 

“Harold, HAROLD, I think I hear something or someone in the other room” Chester said in his neurotic tone whenever he was scared. 

“Oh come on Chester, we both know this is an old apartment and it probably was the wind or something like that” Harold said after being shook awake by Chester. 

Bunnicula finally found the door to the kitchen as he remembered it and he transformed his ears into bat wings to open the door. 

Harold and Chester both froze, they knew Mina and Arthur were asleep and they knew nobody was supposed to be in this apartment at this time of night. 

“I told you Harold” Chester said to the dog who immediately stood up to get ready to bark at whomever this was invading his territory. 

“Wait Harold, let’s see what or who we are dealing with before we alert Mina and her Dad” Chester suggested to Harold who immediately shut his mouth and crouched down with Chester standing behind his back. 

Bunnicula opened the door and made his way into the kitchen where he located the refrigerator. 

Chester and Harold could not believe their eyes as a small slightly chubby black and white with big red eyes rabbit walked into the kitchen headed for the fridge not noticing they were staring in awe at what they saw before them. 

Bunnicula proceeded to open the fridge door and reach into the vegetable drawer rummaging around for a carrot to suck dry. As he did this he didn’t realize the dog and the cat were slowly sneaking up behind him. 

Harold and Chester slowly snuck their way closer to the bunny to see what he was up to. Both of them slowly inched closer to the rabbit and froze as they saw the head of the rabbit raise up in the shadow of the fridge light revealing a couple of sharp fangs as they sounded like knives going into the carrot. 

“Harold.. Do you see what I see?” Chester said, dumbfounded at what he was seeing which resembled a horror movie as a sucking sound filled the room. 

Harold didn’t even hear what Chester said as soon he was barking as loud as he could at the rabbit. 

Bunnicula was startled by a noise behind him so he bore his fangs at the offending noise by snarling at Harold and Chester. 

Chester jumped back in fear, Harold whined a bit as he backed up but still kept on barking at Bunnicula who froze at the open fridge door contemplating how he was going to get out of this alive. 

Mina was roused out of bed when she heard barking coming from the kitchen, She ran down the steps to see what the commotion was. 

Arthur was also roused out of bed as he ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was. As he made his way down the stairs, he carried a bat with him so he could take care of whatever or whomever was causing his dog, Harold to bark at this time of night. 

Mina was first on the scene and she laid eyes on the slightly chubby black and white big red eyed rabbit cowering in front of the open fridge with a sucked dry carrot in front of him. 

Mina quickly picked the rabbit up off the ground and immediately fell in love with it as it gave her this “help me” soulful gaze as Arthur made his way into the kitchen ready to dish out pain. 

Bunnicula felt a pair of hands pick him up and he immediately saw the key on the neck of his savior who was a girl of fourteen or fifteen with long maroon colored bangs and tiny ear studs pierced into both sides of her ears. He stared up at the big brown eyes of his savior and gave her the soulful gaze. 

“Mina, are you okay and what’s going on here?” Arthur asked in a demanding tone. 

Mina turned and faced her father with the rabbit in her arms as she cuddled it even with its fangs still out. 

Arthur was also entranced by the stare of the slightly chubby black and white big red eyed rabbit. 

“Can we keep him, Dad? I don’t want anything to happen to him since the dog and cat scared the be Jesus out of him” Mina asked Arthur who said with without hesitation: 

“Mina, if you want to keep him as your own, you have to take care of him and let nothing happen to him, are we clear?” Arthur said in a serious tone to Mina who nodded in agreement. 

“And as for you two, you’re going to have to learn to coexist with this rabbit, if anything happens to him, you’re both sleeping outside, are we clear? Arthur said as he glared at Chester and Harold. 

“Oh great, just what we need, another body around the house and did you notice, Harold, that is a body who could kill us and suck us dry?” Chester said in a freaked out tone. 

“Don’t worry Chester, everything will be fine” Harold assured the cat who only frizzled when the bunny made a terrifying face at time. 

“If you’re going to keep him, Mina, you’d better name him” Arthur suggested. 

Mina pulled a carrot out of the fridge and gave it to the bunny who immediately sucked it dry startling both of them. 

“Why don’t we name him Bunnicula for his neat trick he does” Mina said to Arthur. 

“Works for me, Mina” Arthur agreed. 

Bunnicula couldn’t believe his luck, he had woken up only a few minutes ago after 140years of unplanned sleep to now be part of a family who obviously loved pets and made him one of their own. 

As he looked at the dog and the cat, he knew it would take awhile to gain their trust, but in time, he knew he’d gain it because time was all he had. 

 

 

 

Chapter 1:

Spring of Present Day 2018 at Orlock Apartments: 

Mina and Arthur were both sitting in the foyer area watching TV while having a bite of an early dinner, they were going to be taking Harold for his night walk a little bit earlier since both of them wanted to go catch a movie later on that evening. Since it was Spring Break, Mina did not have to worry about going to school the next day so she and her father once they got done with the movie were going to go roller skating and be home later that night. 

Harold sat in a begging position hoping he’d get a scrap of food from either Mina or Arthur so he looked at both of them with soulful eyes before one of them, usually Mina, threw him a scrap of whatever the dinner was and in this case it was chicken and vegetable alfredo with some of the chicken being given to Harold who happily gobbled it up before begging for more. 

“I think that’s enough for you, Harold” Arthur scolded the big fat brown spotted light green colored wearing dog who wined a bit as he flopped onto the ground trying to get a reward by rolling onto his back with his legs sticking up in the air. 

Arthur wasn’t buying it and neither was Mina who finished off her dinner and did put the plate down on the ground for Harold who lapped up whatever flavor was left on the plate before he walked out of the room to go see where Chester was. 

“I’m really looking forward to tonight, I hear this latest installment of Game Of Thrones is supposed to be the one where the kid realizes he is a wizard or something like that” Mina said as she looked at Arthur as he finished his dinner. 

“Well Mina, I thought since you and me both had time tonight, I would do something special for you” Arthur said as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin. 

“And after all, this really is going to be the last Spring Break I get to spend with you before you go off to Tulane this summer” Arthur lamented almost sulking. 

“Oh come on Dad, you know I wanted to go to Tulane and it’s not like I’m going very far” Mina said as she put her hand around her father’s shoulder. 

“You and I both know that I’ll be here for most if not all the breaks and holidays. I mean you can even come see me everyday if you want to since Tulane is near Downtown and it’s not like I won’t come here to feed the animals everyday and make sure Bunnicula doesn’t get to a point like he did the last time we left him with Marsha when we went on a trip for a few days” Mina said as she picked up her plate off the ground and set it back on the tv tray. 

“I know Mina, I’m so proud that you took the initiative for your choice of college, I was ecstatic when you chose Tulane over Louisiana Tech” Arthur said as he got up to clean up his tv tray and store it back in the closet. 

“I wanted to be close to you, Dad, I just thought Tulane was a better fit for me since all my friends are going there and we all can hang out everyday instead of just on weekends” Mina said as she stood up and cleaned off her tv tray and took her dirty plates into the kitchen with Arthur soon following her. 

“We’d better get Harold’s walk in before the movie starts in a couple of hours” Mina said to Arthur as she set her plate in the sink and went to the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade taking a drink of it. 

“Let me finish cleaning up and you go get ready to go and we’ll go walk Harold and then bring him back here and then hit the movie” Arthur said to Mina who finished downing her Gatorade and ran upstairs. 

Chester was sitting in his favorite spot in the upstairs office doing a crossword as he looked outside at the slowly waning daylight. Soon HE would be up and HE always caused trouble or tried to play a prank on the poor Siamese cat every chance HE got. 

The HE was Bunnicula, a friend to Chester, yet a royal pain in the ass which had given the poor feline his share of bumps and bruises over the last couple of years. Chester was sore everywhere on his body including places he had no idea he was sore in. It had been a VERY LONG two years of Bunnicula’s antics and less than inviting friends which had turned Chester into the neurotic constant on edge feline he now was and he knew once Bunnicula awoke at sundown that he was in for whatever Bunnicula had in store for him. 

Over the last couple of years, Bunnicula and Chester had developed a unique friendship and Chester had noticed Bunnicula had developed more than just a friendship for the feline. He’d often find pictures of him and Bunnicula in love making situations drawn by Bunnicula and translated by Harold. 

Most of the time Chester would blow these things off because they were either on an adventure or Chester assumed Bunnicula was doing it for his own laughs though secretly, Chester had developed some feelings for Bunnicula and those feelings had gotten stronger over the last two years. When Chester would sit with Bunnicula, he felt a sort of warm comfort with his paws around the rabbit’s shoulders or vice versa and sometimes he’d wake up after having dreams of Bunnicula with him in those type of situations where it was cuddling with… 

Chester was startled out of his thoughts when Harold bounded into the room asking his usual dumb question to the feline: 

“Whatchya doin’ Chester?” Harold said in his usual dumb tone with oblivious stare making Chester groan before he spoke: 

“I’m doing what I always do, Harold, and that is trying to relax before Bunnicula comes in here to make my life the living hell it’s become” Chester said as he downed a glass of milk while trying not to tremble. 

“Come on Chester, Bunnicula isn’t as bad as you make him out to be” Harold reminded Chester who scoffed at the dog’s remark: 

“Sure Harold, you aren’t constantly the victim of when he sucks the wrong vegetable or one of his friends decides to use me as their punching bag” Chester huffed as he felt his bones pop wincing at the shot of pain the popping sounds made. 

“I mean, just once in my life, I wish Bunnicula would be gentle on me instead of making me worse than Scooby Doo when he freaks out with ghosts” Chester said in a tired sounding voice as he ran into a word he needed Harold’s help with.   
“Hey Harold, what’s another name for a schooner?” Chester asked Harold who replied: 

“Try goblet. Look Chester, I think Bunnicula in his own way loves you, I see the way he looks at you and the way he tries to express his love for you” Harold said as he scratched his ear with his back paw. 

“If that’s his version of love, I’d hate to see him when he is madly in love” Chester cringed as he nodded his approval of the word goblet fitting in the last slot of his crossword. 

“I think you don’t get it, Chester, Bunnicula has told me on countless occasions he wants to take his love for you to the next level” Harold said as Chester gave him a shocked look. 

“Next level my ass, his idea of next level is making a horrifying face at me everytime I try to save him from himself” Chester reminded Harold who sighed. 

“I guess you’ll have to find out in your own way Chester, I think Bunnicula is madly in love with you and doesn’t have the right type of communication to express that to you” Harold said to Chester who felt his body getting hot as the thoughts he was thinking of Bunnicula cuddling and… entering him from the backside made him suddenly freak out. 

“Look Harold, I know you like to get your rocks off on whatever dumb thing you’re thinking, but there is no way, no how, no reason for Bunnicula to even be.. “ Chester yelled as he was cut off by Harold: 

“Your face says otherwise, Chester” Harold said in that loving tone which made the feline slump down in his chair when he felt the blush. 

“Don’t you have to go on your evening walk, Harold..” Chester said in annoyed tone as Harold would not drop it. 

“Look Chester, I’ve seen how you act when he is asleep and vice versa, you can’t fool me!” Harold said as Chester motioned his finger in an out gesture as he picked up one of Harold’s toy bouncy balls and threw it out the door as hard as he could. 

Harold being the dumb gullible mutt he was fell for Chester’s bait and bounded out of the room after the bouncing ball as it rolled down the long hallway towards the end of it. 

Chester slumped in his chair grumbling to himself as the last rays of sun left the upstairs setting in the west. Soon enough, Bunnicula would come awake and Chester braced himself for the inevitable greeting he was soon to get as his thoughts continued to torture his mind. 

Chapter II:

Bunnicula lay in his crypt which smelled like arousal as he was dreaming about him and Chester in a hot fuck with him being the one doing the fucking to Chester. He felt his boner intensify as the hot dream of him cumming hard inside Chester’s love tunnel filled his dreams making him moan deeply as the nocturnal emission coated some of his fur with his seed. 

He found himself in a dilemma thanks to Chester who had stolen his heart the minute he professed his love for him by climbing up that building and nearly losing his life to save that of Bunnicula’s when he was playing an out of control little baby rabbit to teach Chester a lesson only to have the lesson taught to him. 

Since then, it had been a frustrating year of Bunnicula trying to express his feelings towards the feline whom he adored more than any lover he ever had. He wanted to make Chester more than just a lover, he wanted to make Chester his eternal soul mate by mating him and turning him into the black and white kitty with big red eyes he fantasized about in his dreams. 

The torches in his crypt came on as his coffin door opened and he groggily jumped down from the head down position he was in and walked to a part of the crypt which had a bath tub in a small bathroom. He drew the bath and soon was cleaning himself off trying to relax to get his mind off Chester for a few seconds. However, his six inch rabbit hood had other ideas as another steamy scene with him and Chester entered his thoughts causing him to rub out another powerful orgasm as his spunk shot up out of the water. After a few minutes, his raging hard on finally dwindled enough for him to be able to finish washing himself off and be able to dry himself off as he continued to think. 

He had to think of a way to get this raging desire of his under control and tonight was his night to do it since Mina and her Dad would be out until very late after they brought Harold home from his walk to whence he would most likely plop down for a long nap and then an idea sparked in Bunnicula’s head: 

He made his way down to the part of the basement where he kept his collection of books on an elongated shelf. Every single one of them was in ABC order making finding the book dealing with how to turn your partner into a werewolf very easy to find. Once he found the book marked under the letter H, he set it down on the floor opening it as he scanned the various chapters dealing with different mammal species. 

After some looking, Bunnicula finally got to the chapter which dealt with domestic felines. He read the chapter expecting to find some long drawn out spell he would need to do but lucky for him, he found himself a way to do the spell to where not even Chester would know what hit him. 

The spell called for one can of Salmon feast, moon dust enchanted by the rays of the full moon, and a dash of vampire rabbit hair to be absorbed into the wet food when mixed with it. 

Bunnicula transformed into mist quickly making his way upstairs into the pantry undetected to look for a can of Salmon feast. When he was in the pantry, he transformed back to his bunny form and used his bat wing ears to hover along the shelf looking for the Salmon feast. He located it next to the other cans of wet food and it was the last one making him sigh in relief when he held it in his paws. Soon after transforming back into the mist, he was back in the basement looking for a jar of moon dust he kept in his knick knack collection he had brought over from Transylvania. 

After some digging he located the jar in an old trunk and poured about a teaspoon full of it into the wet food after opening the can with his claw. He picked off a piece or two of his hair and soon was on the roof with a mixing spoon as the rays of the full moon enchanted the wet food as he mixed together the ingredients humming to himself before he magically closed the lid tight and soon had it back on the shelf hoping Mina gave it to Chester for his dinner. 

He transported himself back to the basement and walked up the stairs as usual by opening the door using his bat ear trick to get eye level with the knob. Once he was on the main floor, he went looking first for Mina. When he saw her door to her room open he made his way over to the entrance to get her attention. 

Mina finished up putting on her makeup as she dressed herself in jean shorts, a purple hoodie and purple colored ribbon sox with red shoes and her customary ear stud shields for her ears. The black key necklace went on last as she was about to walk out of her room she saw Bunnicula patiently waiting for her in the doorway. 

“MINA!” Bunnicula said in his usual tone of enthusiasm as he ran to her jumping into her arms. 

“Hi Bunbun, how are you doing tonight?” Mina cooed softly as Bunnicula laughed and pawed at the black key dangling from Mina’s neck. 

After a few minutes, Mina set Bunnicula down and said: 

“Go see if you can find Harold for me, and I will feed you, Chester, and him before we leave for his walk” Mina said to Bunnicula as he scampered off to look for Harold. 

Mina ran downstairs and found her father sitting in the living room looking at a newspaper: 

“Hey Dad, I’m going to feed Harold, Bunnicula, and Chester before we take Harold on his walk” Mina said to Arthur who looked up from reading the newspaper. 

“Sounds good to me, Mina, by the way, we have a couple hours until the movie starts so why don’t I treat you to ice cream!” Arthur said smiling at Mina who bounded in and gave him a hug. 

“You’re an awesome Dad, you know that!” Mina said as Arthur put the newspaper on the coffee table and stood up. 

“I’m going to go get Harold’s leash out of the closet while you feed him and then once he’s fed we’ll walk him down to the ice cream parlor and by the time we get back we’ll have just enough time to make the movie” Arthur said to Mina as she nodded. 

Mina walked into the kitchen making her way into the pantry grabbing the dog food and the enchanted can of Salmon feast for Chester. She set the dog food bag on the floor and the salmon feast on the counter before going over to the fridge to grab a big juicy carrot out of the vegetable crisper drawer for Bunnicula. 

She poured Harold’s dog food into a dish and set it on the ground. She went to open Chester’s canned wet food and noticed it smelled different then it usually did but chalked it up to fish smelling the way fish did. The food didn’t look aged or rotten so she set it down on a pet bowl holder beside Harold’s dog food dish. She put Bunnicula’s carrot in another one of Harold’s dog dishes and soon had all three items in a row as she made her way to the steps to call Bunnicula, Chester, and Harold down for their dinner. 

Bunnicula walked down the corridor and soon found Harold obliviously munching on a tennis ball like he was in doggy heaven as his drool coated the ball a dark color. He looked up to see Bunnicula laughing at his ridiculous display of puppy love for the tennis ball. 

“Oh.. Hey Bun” Harold said in that gay tone where if he wasn’t fixed, Bunnicula was sure an erection would follow it because Harold almost was like a gay fan boi of Bunnicula who wouldn’t have minded the occasional blow job but as it stood, Harold was just a good friend who accepted Bunnicula for who he was and their friendship had flourished as a result. 

“Hello” Bunnicula motioned with his paw and big smile as the dog came over to him sniffing his scent making Bunnicula giggle until Harold’s nose caught the scent of bunny seed causing his tail to wag madly. Bunnicula had to push him off that area quickly as he blushed madly as Harold spoke: 

“I see you’ve been doing more than just fantasizing about Chester, haven’t you” Harold said in a husky tone as Bunnicula nodded and quickly gave the dog the soulful eyes routine. 

“Aww, well if you want to know where Chester is, he’s in his usual place” Harold said as the moment quickly faded and he went back to chewing on his tennis ball. 

Before Bunnicula went to go pay Chester a visit, he stopped at the master bedroom and silently flew in after transforming his ears into bat wings. He went to a dresser by the bed where Arthur stored some of his underwear and various other intimate things. 

He opened the door and gazed lazily and lustfully at the best pair for him and Chester. He kept looking until he felt his groin stir when he came across a black Speedo, a thong, and a maroon colored pair of skimpy undies. He took the three pairs out and settled on the maroon skimpy underwear for Chester and after a little more looking settled on a very revealing pair of black skimpy Speedo undies for himself. After looking and imagining his muscle beefy buns hugging the small fabric he hid them under the bed before he went looking for Chester. 

Chapter III:

Chester slumped in his chair trying to comprehend his thoughts as they continued to torment his mind. But instead of give into them, he found himself a good book and was about to get lost in it when HE appeared at the door with his devious grin making Chester tense up. 

Bunnicula made his way from the master bedroom down the hall towards the office where he saw Chester about to get lost in a book until he and the feline made eye contact with each other. He had to approach this differently than usual by calming Chester down before he could even think about putting his plan into action so he first gauged Chester’s reaction: 

“Listen, I know what you are thinking, Bunnicula, and if this is going to be another hideous face followed by you chasing me around, this time I’m not buying it” Chester said trying to act defiant only to be shivering in anticipation of what Bunnicula had up his sleeve. 

Bunnicula instead of making a hideous face at Chester got up to the back of the chair and put his paws on Chester’s shoulders making the Siamese freak out in his grip. 

“AHHHH, what are you doing to me?” Chester screamed in a panicked tone “Please don’t hurt me or send me flying” Chester pleaded only to be surprised when Bunnicula started to gently rub his neck and his shoulders. 

Chester slowly started to calm down and even purr a bit as the softness of Bunnicula’s touch on his tense spots slowly took those tensions away as Bunnicula gently hummed something that made even Chester feel at ease. 

“That feels really good, Bunnicula, I can’t understand what you are singing, but I don’t want you to stop doing whatever you are doing to me” Chester cooed softly as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts go to better places as Bunnicula’s touch threatened to take him into dream world. 

As soon as Bunnicula was certain Chester was calmed down enough, he stopped massaging the feline and walked around to face him. 

Chester felt Bunnicula’s gentle ministrations on his shoulders suddenly cease as he snapped back into reality to find himself face to face with Bunnicula whose red eyes were a deeper red color hypnotizing Chester into a mellow almost floating state as the spell of his vampuric powers took over the mind of Chester. 

Bunnicula continued this for a few seconds before his lips were just inches away from Chester’s as he closed his eyes feeling Bunnicula’s fangs break against the base of his whiskers. 

Before Bunnicula could shut his eyes to steal away a deep kiss, Mina’s voice snapped them both out of the trance they were in: 

“Bunnicula, Harold, Chester, DINNER!” Mina shouted from downstairs as Bunnicula got off Chester’s lap grumbling at his bad luck and Chester was left dumbfounded at why his heart was pounding out of his chest: 

“What did you just do to me, Bunnicula?” Chester asked in a daze looking at Bunnicula who said: 

“I dunno”

Chester looked at Bunnicula and then got wide eyed as he felt his semi erect cock straining a bit making him full of shock as he tried to get an answer from Bunnicula: 

“You didn’t try to just kiss me did you?” Chester asked looking at Bunnicula in a begging tone making the bunny turn around and smile to himself as he walked away from the dumbfounded feline wriggling his tail at him making him lick his lips as his cock got harder as he watched Bunnicula’s ass twitch from side to side and the bunny get down on all fours giving him a good look at his winking pucker as he proudly pranced out of the room. 

Chester snapped back into reality once Bunnicula was out of the room and tried to reason with himself about ways he was not gay only to have reality hit him when he looked down at his raging kitty hood:

“Chester, get ahold of yourself, you don’t go that way, you would never in a million years want to fuck Bunnicula” Chester thought to himself only to look at his retreating semi hard erection as Bunnicula’s powerful vampuric spell toyed with the feline’s mind and especially his groin as he walked almost aimlessly out of the office to join Bunnicula and Harold for dinner. 

Harold was the first to dinner as he bounded down the stairs almost knocking Mina off her feet as he rushed into the kitchen followed by Bunnicula and soon by a dazed Chester. 

Chester took a minute to compose himself before he dove into his salmon feast. Harold was gobbling down his dog food like a mad fool and Bunnicula was slowly sucking on his carrot getting as much juice out with his fangs as he could. 

As he drained his carrot he looked up and saw the empty can of salmon feast laying on the counter making him turn to watch Chester as he sat there staring at his food. 

Chester’s food smelled different than usual making him hesitant to eat it so he took his tongue and was about to lick it when he felt Bunnicula’s gaze on him putting him into the hypnosis again as their eyes locked and he watched Bunnicula draining his carrot which turned into a giant dildo with Bunnicula staring very seductively at him almost moving his eyebrows even though in reality, Bunnicula wasn’t doing it. 

Bunnicula realized his spell worked too well and had to at least snap Chester out of it before Mina took notice so he set his carrot down and clapped his paws enough for Chester to snap out of it. 

When the cobwebs cleared Chester’s mind he looked over at Bunnicula who was sucking on his carrot and giving him a wink making the feline cringe. 

“I’d sure like to know why I’m acting like this and why Bunnicula keeps playing games with me” Chester thought to himself as the smell of his food became too much and he too dove in and began eating the moon dust vampire rabbit hair enchanted food. 

Bunnicula looked over at Chester feasting on the “juiced” salmon feast and smiled mischievously. His plan was working perfectly and soon he would have Chester right where he wanted him. He just had to wait for everything to take effect and he hoped it was sooner rather than later as he felt his groin tingling. 

As soon as Harold finished his dinner, Mina picked up his dish and set it in the sink. After she did that she walked into the den area and called Harold over: 

“Come on Harold, let’s take you for your walk” Mina said as she walked into the den area to pick up the leash Arthur had retrieved from the closet. 

She hooked it onto Harold’s collar as Arthur walked in with the two tickets for the movie. 

“Here Mina, I printed off the tickets, stick these in your pocket and we’ll use them once we get to the movie theater after we drop Harold off” Arthur said as he handed Mina both of the tickets and she stuck them in her pocket. 

“I got us some real good seats so let’s get going” Arthur said as he walked towards the front door. 

“Okay Chester and Bunnicula, we’ll be back within the hour so don’t cause any trouble while we’re gone” Mina commanded as he voice echoed into the kitchen. 

Harold practically tugged Mina to the front door as he eagerly stepped out into the front walk with Mina and Arthur following as they shut the door behind them and soon were walking down the street towards the ice cream parlor with Harold sniffing the ground and stopping occasionally to sniff a scent here and there. 

 

Bunnicula watched Chester eat his salmon feast while he drained his carrot dry savoring every last taste of it he could before it was discarded into the trash leaving him happily satisfied. Chester on the other hand finished his salmon feast in a daze as he aimlessly walked away from his empty dish.

He felt dizzy and very nauseous like he was coming down with something which confused him as he gingerly tried to go up the stairs by holding onto the railing as best he could while the whole world around him appeared to be swirling around in circles while he stumbled his way down the hall using his paws to try to hold onto the wall. 

The hypnotic images of Bunnicula flirting with him tormented his fragile mind along with his equilibrium being affected by the power of the vampuric hypnosis sent him into a tailspin as he unknowingly stumbled into the master bedroom and blacked on the floor by the foot of the master bed loudly snoring. 

Bunnicula had followed Chester up the stairs realizing the hypnosis he had put on the Siamese was too powerful when Chester staggered into the master bedroom and collapsed on the floor by the foot of the bed loudly snoring. Bunnicula quickly converted his ears into bat wings as he used some of his strength to lift the dead weight feline off the ground and into the bed making sure it was by the window where the moon would shine the brightest on the left side of the bed. 

He put his paws on Chester’s chest to make sure there was a heartbeat and when he felt one he quickly said a few words in Romaninian which calmed Chester’s heartbeat down to normal turning his snore into a light snooze as a smile streaked across his face making Bunnicula breathe a sigh of relief. 

Using his magic, he gently lifted Chester up into the air and with a wave of his paw had the maroon skimpy undies on his bottom half without even disturbing the slumbering feline. As he laid him back down he noticed the pronounced bulge growing in the undies as Chester was obviously having a hot dream of some kind making his own groin start to tingle as he felt his erection stirring sharply threatening to make him light moan just from the sensation. He felt so tempted to touch it as he felt the heat radiating off of it as it moved up and down in the fabric. He could feel drool start to collect in his mouth the more he stared at the outline of it plus the developing full balls filling up with seed he knew would be expelled before this night was over. 

Suddenly as if with some mercy or frustration, his mind reminded him he needed to go get his portion of the equation done as he cussed at himself and quickly flew out of the room downstairs to the refrigerator opening the door looking for the biggest can of spinach he could find. He laid eyes on a king sized can of spinach quickly grabbing it and a small carton of carrot juice to take with him down to the basement where he poured the carrot juice into the family sized can of spinach as he mixed the ingredients together humming a happy tune.

Once his concoction was mixed to his liking, Bunnicula took it back upstairs with him and set it by the chair which sat across from the bed where Chester slept. He slipped into his black skimpy undies as he picked up the family sized can of spinach and slowly started to suck it dry as he sat on the chair with his legs spread out watching the erection in Chester’s maroon skimpy undies get tighter and tighter as he felt his erection filling out his black skimpy undies as it begged for attention by throbbing and twitching making him lust for the feline the longer he watched him sleep.   
…  
Mina and Arthur made their way up to the front door of their downstairs apartment at the Orlock with Harold leading Mina by the leash loop she held in her hand to the front door. Mina took out the keys and set Harold loose inside the apartment after she had unlocked the door and unleashed him. She made her way into the kitchen setting his leash down on the counter and making her way back outside locking the front door behind her. She made her way over to a parked station wagon her father Arthur drove and got into the passenger seat as her father got into the driver’s side. 

The engine came to life and soon the car was rolling away from the Orlock with Mina looking in the passenger side mirror with a concerned look on her face as they drove away from the building:

“I sure hope we don’t find a mess when we get home” Mina remarked knowing how much mischief the three of her pets got into. 

“Don’t worry Mina, we tuckered Harold out to the point where he won’t be a problem till we get back and I doubt Chester and Bunnicula are going to bother him much tonight as they looked quite occupied with each other” Arthur said as he looked over at Mina smiling as he continued: 

“The only thing I care about right now is spending time with you so let’s forget about the pets for awhile and go have fun” Arthur said as he held hands with Mina who quickly forgot about what she was worrying about when her father squeezed her hand in a light loving touch. 

“You’re right dad, let’s let our hair down!” Mina chuckled to herself making Arthur laugh as well. 

“That’s my baby girl!” Arthur exclaimed as he turned on the radio to their favorite channel and soon both of them were humming to the music as the car disappeared into city traffic.   
…

Harold drug himself into the kitchen and gulped his water down till the dish was empty. His feet hurt and he was so tired that by the time he made his way upstairs he didn’t even notice a horny Bunnicula sitting across from a slumbering Chester in black skimpy undies voyeuristically being aroused by watching him get bigger and harder in his maroon skimpy undies as the smell of arousal wafted around the room and out into the hallway.   
..  
Bunnicula was startled when he saw Harold pass by the open door so he quickly used his magic to close it so that Harold would not disturb him or Chester’s alone time. He resumed his voyeuristic watch of Chester as he finished sucking his spinach concoction dry just as the moon appeared from behind its shroud of clouds soaking its rays onto Chester’s body as it slowly started to change him. His bulge was soon barely able to be contained in his small undies as the outlining of it gave Bunnicula a great look up them as well as the well defined pair of orbs growing below it threatening to stick out of the flimsy fabric as it was strained to its max. 

Bunnicula tried not to pant or to drool as his transformation started to take hold of him. His size increased along with his muscles as they thickened out along with his six pack abs quickly blending in with his slightly chubby muscle gut he rubbed a bit as his legs and groin filled out in the right places along with his booty as it got chubbier and softer along with his bulge as it extended his poor black skimpy undies to their max sticking up proudly like a tree in bloom.   
Chapter VI:

Chester’s dreams swirled around in his mind like an out of control funnel cloud as the visions of Bunnicula pistoning his cock in and out of his love tunnel seemed to be more vivid as the dream world he was in got more real life as his conscious slipped from his body into the bedroom he found himself in with Bunnicula staring him down with seven inches of raging hard rabbithood taking dead aim at his anus. He was frozen with fear and could not talk as the glowing red eyes of Bunnicula bore a hole into his soul before he said these words in a sadistic controlling tone:

“You will be mine, Chester, do you understand?” Bunnicula sneered as he bore his fangs at the frozen feline awaiting his answer: 

The only answer Chester gave was a mewl as the power of the vampuric dream world stifled his speech as he looked into the raging red eyes of Bunnicula who nodded with a sadistic look on his face before he drove his cock into Chester as deep as it would go causing the feline to ROWL at the top of his lungs as his hole was sickenly stretched by the new thick intruder making his eyes briefly go up into his head while he was savagely assaulted by Bunnicula as if he were a possessed sex toy he kept down in his basement crypt. 

When he regained his sight, he felt the intense pain of Bunnicula’s cock ramming deep within his ass before pulling out and slamming in again. Chester felt helpless as he laid there in an almost paralyzed state hoping he didn’t die as a result of the vicious rape he was getting from Bunnicula who suddenly was on top of him as he sank his fangs deep into Chester’s neck sucking the blood out as it leaked onto the bed sheets staining them a shade of red. 

Bunnicula continued his feeding as he gave one last deep thrust into Chester and soon after exploding deep within him, he pulled out with a lewd squelch while sadistically admiring his work as he looked at the lifeless Chester with blood seeping out of his neck and said: 

“Now you are one of my many children, Chester, and you will be my soulmate.. Forever!” Bunnicula laughed in a sadistic tone as Chester turned into a white and black striped cat with red eyes and long fangs as he stared aimless up at his master who kept laughing and feeding on him until some very light Romanian words came into the dream plane causing the evil Bunnicula to curse at whomever was ruining his good time as he faded away and Chester was soon in another dream world. This time it was a more intimate scene with Bunnicula by his side gently stroking his head and lightly scratching him behind the ears making him purr deeply as Bunnicula lovingly said: 

“Chester, I love you with all my heart and I am sorry I have put you through so much. I just wish I had known how to communicate my love to you so please be mine forever and know that your binding to me is eternal like the roots of an ancient tree” Bunnicula said softly in Chester’s ear. 

Chester felt a warm thick hardness against his ass causing him to tremble as Bunnicula gently entered him making sure he got used to the size of his cock as it slowly stretched his anal cavity out making him purr deeply as Bunnicula grabbed his throbbing kitty hood gently stroking it as he ground his hips into Chester’s ass making the feline pant as he exploded all over the bed sheets with some of his cum hitting the floor as his ass walls clenched onto Bunnicula’s cock causing him to lightly bite down on Chester’s neck as he erupted deep within his ass shooting jet after jet of his hot seed into Chester making him howl in ecstasy as he was milked from his neck and his cock as it remained bullet hard. 

Soon Chester felt Bunnicula pull out of him and he turned to look at the lust filled red eyes of Bunnicula as they both kissed passionately and rubbed their sensitive cocks against each other..

Chester was about to cry out with another earth shattering orgasm when the dream world he wished he could stay in quickly faded away as reality quickly came back into his senses as he heard a commotion across from him and started to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 6

Bunnicula was drooling as uncontrollably as his cock was pre cumming through his black skimpy undies onto the chair he sat spread eagle on. His height and size increased in all of the right places making the chair creek and groan to support his new seven foot tall frame. His neck got bigger in proportion with his head along with the rest of his body including his cock which increased in girth along with his engorged orbs which hung heavy thanks to the amount of intense arousal he felt the more he watched Chester come out of his hypnotic sleep:

Chester stirred when he heard a commotion across from him. Before he blacked out, he remembered being on the floor next to the foot of the king sized bed in the master bedroom and he assumed he was still lying on the floor. 

However, when his sense of feeling returned, it did not feel like he was on the floor, it felt like he was on the bed as if someone had put him there while he was fast asleep and the only person who could have done it was Bunnicula who was strong enough to pull of such a feat. 

Chester also noticed he felt different and he tried to dismiss it as just another side effect of coming out of being blacked out; so if he laid here for a few more minutes he would be okay so he stretched out to yawn and felt his paws hit the back wall and felt his feet a lot further away than usual which stunned him into a moment of clarity as he thought in a worried tone:

“Something isn’t right here, why are my arms so far from my feet? I need to investigate this to make sure Bunnicula isn’t playing a another one of his tricks on me” 

His clawed paws started to explore his new body slowly as they moved over his jaw line feeling how it had turned thicker as if to support his new head which thankfully felt the same. His clawed paws went over his thick neck and noticed it had increased in size along with his shoulders as they had gotten much wider across then he had remembered them to be. 

His exploring continued down to a pair of nipples, one on each side as his claw twirled around them making them respond intensely to his touch and when he tweaked them hard, a huge jolt of electricity went through his entire body making him gasp at the sudden intense pleasure it created along with the hard twitch he felt below his waistline. 

“Wow, that feels intense” Chester said to himself as he let one of his paws continue to explore down his body while the other paw stayed on his left nipple enjoying the erect hardness arousal he was getting from playing with it. 

He slowly moved his right clawed paw down his body feeling the almost soft yet hard feeling of his chest and the running along the outlines of his new formed abs stopping there to marvel the hard bumps and stopping at his soft little belly to feel the button and smile as another fast twitch from down below his waistline elected a light moan as he felt some kind of friction against the tip of his cock. 

He let his right clawed paw move down to his hips to explore the fabric which covered them and he let his index finger go inside them to feel what they were and they turned out to be underwear as they made a snap sound when his index finger went out of them. 

He continued down over his underwear to his thigh feeling the thick softness as he explored further going over his groin feeling it tense up at his light massage making him smile when the top of his paw felt heat radiating on it.

He took his pinky and felt the border line of the bottom of his underwear covering up something smooth and very soft so he reached in and traced his pinky over the border feeling the round orb ripple at his touch making it tense his whole body up as the pleasure from it made him moan low the more he explored it and the more his throbbing cock reacted to it by twitching and pushing the front of them forward. 

His whole body jolted when he took his index finger out from exploring his balls and feeling pre leak out the front of them when his undies snapped against his engorged balls making him moan outloud when a hard twitch from his cock almost sent him over the edge. 

His left clawed paw had left his nipple to explore the waistband of his undies and he traced his thumb across the border of them before he rested his paw against his slightly furred crotch feeling each curly strand of hair there and tracing a line down around the base of his cock about ready to grip it and give it and himself what he desired most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this? Good! More to come.. And I promise you, you'll like it as much as you did this ;)


	3. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Baloo, here we go with another two chapters! I hope you like this first one. The next one will be published as soon as I'm done editing it. And as always, I really appreciate the feedback, it brings out my hopeless romantic! :D

Chapter 7

 

Bunnicula, who had been watching Chester’s show of feeling himself up was doing everything in his power not to touch his engorged throbbing cock. He had tried his hardest to not distract Chester from the extremely erotic show he was putting on, but was starting to falter in trying to control his pounding heart which elicited pants from deep within his chest the more Chester unknowingly teased him and drove him insane with unquenchable lust. 

When he felt his pre tickle his balls he let out an unexpected stifled moan while he tried to cover his mouth with little success as he saw Chester startle: 

Chester was about to relieve his pent up arousal when a sound across from him made his whole body jump in startle as he looked up to see where the noise was coming from with his paw still buried in his crotch. He quickly removed it when he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him with one of the most lustful gazes he had ever seen. 

In that moment he also was able to look at his completely transformed werecat body and he quickly sat up in total shock as he hit his back against the wall and stared into the red eyes of Bunnicula who had also transformed into his muscled wererabbit form as he sat there gazing at the bewildered Siamese.

Chester’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over the impressive physique of Bunnicula’s abs and well defined curves which filled out nicely around his thighs. When he saw the impressive bulge in the front of Bunnicula’s skimpy black undies twitch, Chester could have sworn he felt drool going down the side of his mouth the more he stared at it and felt a craving deep within himself to want to feel it. 

Reality quickly came back to him when he realized Bunnicula had turned him into this werebeast and it forced him to take his eyes off Bunnicula’s treasures long enough to formulate in his mind a question he demanded to know: 

What did you do to me, Bunnicula? Why did you turn me into this beast? Chester asked in a stern tone expecting the usual gibberish from Bunnicula. 

Chester’s eyes went wide with shock when instead of Romanian gibberish; Bunnicula answered him in clear English: 

“Do you like it, Chester?” Bunnicula questioned making Chester’s eyes go wide at the sudden clarity of his voice. 

Chester took a minute to regain his composure at the shocking turn of events unfolding in front of him. Never before had he heard Bunnicula speak in English and the sudden avoidance of his question only aggravated him further: 

“What do you think, Bunnicula? And why are you all of a sudden able to speak in my language?” Chester asked while he pointed his pawed finger at Bunnicula. 

“I don’t know Chester, it must be a side effect of the moondust” Bunnicula said as he put his hand over his mouth at the accidental reveal causing Chester to lose his temper: 

“Moondust!?!” Chester blurted out. “Are you fucking insane Bunnicula, you spiked my dinner with MOONDUST” Chester yelled balling his paws into fists. 

Bunnicula sat there bowing his head in shame at his own hand forcing him to tell the truth, a truth he could not hide from with his own language anymore so he reached down deep within his heart and confessed his secret: 

“I love you Chester, I just wanted to give you an experience you’d never forget and I’m sorry for hypnotizing you and proceeding to put moondust in your dinner. I can’t stand it anymore, you are my life, my love, and I knew the only way I was going to even get to have a moment with us together like this was if I did what I did and I am sorry from my heart” Bunnicula said while his ears drooped and tears started to form in his big red eyes. 

Chester felt tears welling up in his own eyes when he realized through all of the pranks and adventures Bunnicula put him and Harold through that he loved him that much to say what he felt from his heart and it touched the softest part of his core to know his own secret admiration for him was more then just a drawing on a piece of paper. 

He wiped tears away with his arm and sniffled while he got off the bed and got onto his knees raising Bunnicula’s chin up with his paw staring deep into his soulful bright red eyes as he spoke:

“Bunnicula, you didn’t have to do this to me, all you had to do was come up to me and say how you felt instead of trying to screw me up inside to where I always was in fear of what you’d do to me much less get me into” Chester said in a very soft tone as Bunnicula looked in his soulful bright yellow eyes admitting: 

“Do you know how hard it was for me? I tried everything to show you in drawing because I knew you could not understand a word I said because of my Romaninian upbringing” 

“My love for you Chester is eternal and you’ve sparked a lust deep within me which I have had to hold back for the two years we’ve been together” Bunnicula said as he saw the look in Chester’s face change from concern to deep love. 

Chester felt a pulling and a tunnel vision showing up around him the more he stared into the soulful beautiful red eyes of Bunnicula and it made his heart pound the more his charm intoxicated the core of his heart while it aroused his lust to kiss him the more he brought out the hopeless romantic in him as he continued to listen to the romantic tones of his voice: 

“I just want you to know that you, Harold, Arthur, and especially my Mina who I will give my life away for are my eternal protection, duty, and love who I will always protect and watch over..” Bunnicula continued as more tears rolled down his face. 

Chester did not need anymore words, in fact he showed it in his actions giving into the pull of those beautiful red eyes by planting a deep sensual kiss on Bunnicula’s lips catching him off guard for the first time in eons. 

Chester broke the kiss looking up at the surprised Bunnicula while he lightly stroked his cheek while he brought out the hopeless romantic in him: 

“That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said and I could not read enough books to even come close to how much I’ve craved to be able to just have you alone and kiss you” 

“I’ve known you have been in love with me, but I never could admit it to myself so I used this shield of being neurotic to keep Harold off the fact I am in love with you too and there wasn’t a day alone where I did not think about you and be turned on by the flirtatious ways you expressed yourself to me” Chester said lustfully feeling the pounding heart of Bunnicula as he lightly stroked his paw across his chest making him moan lightly at the sensual touch. 

“You are my friend, my anchor, my lover, all I want is you in me, by me, with me, and in my most intimate of moments we share…” Chester said in a lust heavy aroused voice as he continued to lightly tease Bunnicula’s body reaching inside his black undies to squeeze the hot throbbing nine inch cock electing a loud grunt and sensual moan from him as more hot pre shot out onto Chester’s paw which he brought up to his mouth and tasted making Bunnicula go wild with lust.


	4. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

The next kiss was a hard one delivered by Bunnicula as he with ease picked up Chester carrying him to the bed with both of them locked deep in a hot sensual embrace exploring each other’s mouths like two hungry animals about to rut the hell out of each other. 

Chester and Bunnicula closed their eyes feeling the electricity between them ignite as each soul mated itself to the other and with it the worries both had evaporate into little more then a faint puff of smoke in their minds. 

As they kissed they ground their bodies together with Chester on bottom and Bunnicula on top feeling each other’s heartbeats connect in unison to complete the sensual connection between both of their beings. 

Chester felt like he was on a cloud in the sky with Bunnicula as every part of his body was aroused to a point where the smell of it came to each of their nostrils forcing them to break the intimate moment of kissing to focus on more needed things. 

Chester stared in complete sex filled lust up at Bunnicula who felt the same while he stared down at Chester. Soon Chester let out a carnal mew moan as his nipple was wrapped around by an expert tongue as Bunnicula playfully lashed at it getting it so erect the shockwaves from it made Chester buck uncontrollably off the bed forcing him to break it so the cat below him didn’t lose consciousness out of total erotic bliss. 

Chester’s world as he knew it was spinning like crazy after Bunnicula gave him the mother of all nipple tongue lashes. He had to take a minute to regain his voice before he spoke: 

“I’m going to lose my mind if you do that to me anymore Bunnicula” Chester said in a panting husky voice as Bunnicula without a word continued down his body making sure to tease awake all of his senses from his chest down to his waistline. 

Bunnicula stopped to marvel at the throbbing twitching bulge trying to rip out of Chester’s maroon skimpy underwear the more he teased his body. He bypassed that area for now focusing his teasing on the groin around it inhaling the musk of arousal which emulated from it giving it some light licks making Chester moan deeply. 

His tongue traced a trail along the border of his engorged heavy balls sneaking itself inside the underwear to feel them tense up against his body making Bunnicula giggle to himself while his tongue like a little assassin teased both of his balls inside his underwear before he pulled it aside and gave them a deep sensual sucking. 

Chester at this point felt hot pre shoot out of his cock through the flimsy fabric and onto the bed and the back of Bunnicula’s head as he moaned out: 

“Oh dear god Bunnicula, UMPH!, that feels incredible”. 

Bunnicula felt the orgasm coming on so he quickly took his mouth off of Chester’s balls and soon tore off the rest of his pre soaked underwear throwing it on the floor by the bed and was soon deep grinding his body against Chester’s sensitive tip making him grunt and shoot more pre onto Bunnicula’s body as he edged the feline making him thrust his buttocks up in the air to hit whatever part of his body his cock came in contact with. When his engorged cock hit Bunnicula’s throbbing bulge it nearly sent Bunnicula over the edge as he moaned and screamed after being forced to break the kiss when his engorged cock nearly exploded in his underwear.   
“UNNNNGH” Bunnicula moaned as he tried to control his contracting body from forcing an orgasm out of him he was not ready for. 

Knowing one more hit like that from Chester’s throbbing tool could send him over the edge through his underwear, Bunnicula quickly removed that hindrance by throwing them onto the floor next to Chester’s torn up undies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty steamy and sensual eh? This is why they are called Erotic Tales. Soon as I can make more, you'll see them come live as soon as they are done editing and I'm satisfied with them. I want to say I'm really having fun with this series which has really ignited the fire within me to write again. If it wasn't for the night in October where I discovered this series and remembered reading the book as a kid and relistening to it as an adult, I would have never been motivated to make this into what you see now. I'm totally amazed by how much feedback and views of this I'm getting, I never realized there was a fandom which wanted to see writing of this beloved series. Anyway, enough of my prattling, enjoy the future chapters as I get them out to you! 
> 
> SWSP

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I had to repost the entire thing. That's what I get for messing with a chapter add on feature editor! Anyway, look for more soon!


End file.
